Sk8er Boi
by MissRaevalynn
Summary: What if all those girls regretted that they turned down Leo? What if Reyna sang them a song to remember? Be warned, LEYNA AHEAD! ReynaxLeo Based off of Avril Lavigne's 'Sk8er Boi'


**Stupid fanfiction, effing piss me off. *Breaths in* *breaths out* Calm, Rae. Calm. See what happen was this *goes off in practically the rainbow colored choice words* Calm, calm. I was writing this effing brilliant story and this *breaths in and out* stupid computer deleted it. Now I am rewriting the whole *swears again* thing. And that pisses me off. Hold on, I have to go find something to break...**

**Nevermind, I just stole some chocolate. I'm still furious. But I guess I'll be a okay.**

**Oh yeah, if you've read Percy Jackson and the Halloween Scare and are wondering when it will finish, it's sometime soon. I dunno when, but soon.**

**I don't PJO or "Sk8er Boi" or Boulevard of Broken Dreams".**

* * *

_"Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone... "_

Reyna was letting loose. She and Leo were swaying side by side in back of the crowd. Leo grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She let a small smile grace her lips.

It was a camp karakoe party, she was overly stressed out, and she had planned this night for days. If everyone happened according to her plan, everyone would see.

Austin finished his song and hopped off the stage. Lou Ellen, the DJ, nodded to Reyna. Dragging Leo with her, Reyna dropped him off in the front row and waltzed up onto the stage. Before starting she bent down and whispered something to Leo and took a deep breath. Steeling her nerves, she pulled the microphone off the stand.

"Guys, here's a huge treat! Miss Praetor is gonna sing for y'all! Ready?"

Reyna nodded, imagining that she was wild and the girl who released this song.

**"He was a boy**  
**She was a girl**

**Can I make it any more obvious?"**

There was a spotlight shining down on Piper McLean. Piper blinked and held up her hand to block the light. "Thank you Lou Ellen and Rae!" thought Reyna as she danced along with the beat.  
**  
"He was a loner  
She did ballet  
What more can I say?"**

Leo had told her about how many girls had rejected him. She figured that she should let them know what they had missed out on. What treasure the Fates had given her. ****

"He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well"

Both Leo and Piper looked down.

Reyna pulled Leo up on the stage. She put a finger to mouth and bobbed her head to the beat.

**"But all of her friends**  
**Stuck up their nose"**

Sticking her nose up, she made a rude face. She knew why most girls had turned him down, he wasn't 'popular-acceptable'. Reyna chaticed herself mentally. She had thought the same things when they first met.

**"And they had a problem**  
**With his baggy clothes"**

Reyna poked and prodded, all the while pointing out things that would have drove girls away.****

"He was a skater boy  
She said, " See you later boy."

Waving goodbye to Piper, the spotlight went out. Reyna continued to dance (sort of...) around Leo.

**"He wasn't good enough for her**  
**She had a pretty face**  
**But her head was up in space**  
**She needed to come back**  
**Down to earth"**

Reyna made gestures (you know, interpertive dance) and bounced to the beat. The note before the next verse sounded, cueing the spotlight back on. This time it was on Thalia Grace. ****

"5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the deer  
She's all alone"

Reyna winced, giving Thalia and almost apologetic look. She knew why Thalia had said no. Maybe Reyna was wrong but her reasoning was sound enough.

**"She turns on TV**  
**Guess who she sees**  
**Skater boy rockin' up HTV"**

As if on cue, Leo started jammin' out to an air guitar, Reyna smiled at Leo's perfect timing. As they continued he began to pretend to be her backup guitarist.

**"She calls up her friends**  
**They already know**  
**And they've all got**  
**Tickets to see his show"**

The spotlight flickers off and on again. Hazel Levesque it's last victim. By now all three girls have managed to meet each other in the middle of the front row. They stand side by side by side, all looking up at the girl who is honestly in love with the same guy they all turned down.

**"She tags along**  
**Stands in the crowd**  
**Looks up at the man**  
**That she turned down"**

The verses continue. Reyna is completely into it. She's jumping up and down, singing with her whole heart. The crowd is going wild. Absolutely insane.

**"He was a skater boy**  
**She said, "See you later boy"**  
**He wasn't good enough for her**  
**Now he's a super star**  
**Slamming on his guitar**  
**Does your pretty face**  
**See what he's worth?"**

There are lights flashing on and off. Random beams of light going astray. Leo and Reyna are dancing and both singing on stage. ****

"He was a skater boy  
She said, "See you later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face  
See what he's worth?"

A sad smile is on Reyna's face as she sits on the edge of the stage, leaning over and singing directly to the girls. She finally reaches the whole point of the song.

**"Sorry girls but you missed out**  
**Well tough luck that boy's mine now"**

She stands up, grabbing Leo. She pulls out a Sharpie, writing "I'm Reyna's" on his white tee-shirt.

**"We are more than just good friends**  
**This is how the story ends**  
**Too bad that you couldn't see**  
**See the man that boy could be"**

Reyna makes a dramatic gesture. She's back to doing interpretive dance. Leo lights his finger and waves it around like a lighter.

**"There is more than meets the eye**  
**I see the soul that is inside"**

Reyna finally turns around and puts her hand on Leo's chest. She smiles at him, he smiles at her. Reyna lowers her volume and sings the next lines to him.****

"He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love"

Leo grins at that, spinning her around. She laughs, regaining the momentum from earlier.

**"Haven't you heard?**  
**How we rock each others world?**

**I'm with the skater boy**  
**I said see you later boy**  
**I'll be back stage after the show**  
**I'll be at the studio**  
**Singing the song we wrote**  
**About those girls you used to know**

**I'm with the skater boy**  
**I said, "See you later boy"**  
**I'll be back stage after the show**  
**I'll be at the studio**  
**Singing the song we wrote**  
**About those girls you used to know"**

Reyna holds the last note for a few seconds. The music stops and the crowd is deafening.

The couple on the stage walk over to Lou Ellen say something inaudible to her and she nods. They clasp hands and duck back stage.

_One thing is going through the three girls' minds. "What if..."_

* * *

\

* * *

**So I'm sure this SongFic is crap... But again, my first edition was deleted and I couldn't remember half of what I put on there. So here ya go. **

**Also I had a lot of fun listening to this song over and over and over again. I was like dancing around in my room. I'm sure if someone saw me that they would be like, "What the Hades?"**

**R&R&R (Read, Review, and Rate!)**

**Much love and ado,**

**Raevalynn.**


End file.
